leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Platinum Version
This article is about the core series game. For the Pokémon Adventures character, see . For the Trading Card Game expansion, see Platinum (TCG). 's |jbox=Platinum JP boxart.png |jcaption=Boxart of Pocket Monsters Platinum. |platform=Nintendo DS |mascot=Giratina |category=RPG |players=1-5 players simultaneous |link_method=DS Wireless, Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, dual-slot mode |developer=Game Freak |publisher=Nintendo |gen_series=Generation IV core series |cero=A |esrb=E |pegi=3 |acb=PG |oflc=G8+ |grb=ALL |gsrr=6+ |release_date_ja=September 13, 2008Pokémon.co.jp |release_date_na=March 22, 2009Pokémon.com (US) |release_date_au=May 14, 2009Nintendo of Australia |release_date_eu=May 22, 2009Pokémon.com (UK) |release_date_kr=July 2, 2009Nintendo of Korea |release_date_tw=September 13, 2008 |website_ja=Pokémon.co.jp Nintendo.co.jp Official site |website_en=Pokémon.com (US) Pokémon.com (UK) Nintendo.com Nintendo.co.uk Official site }} Pokémon Platinum Version (Japanese: ポケットモンスター プラチナ Pocket Monsters Platinum) is a sister game to , and the third Generation IV core series title. The game was first seen on May 11, 2008 when a low-resolution cell-phone picture of an upcoming issue of CoroCoro magazine was leaked around the internet. On May 15, the magazine was officially released and the game was also officially confirmed by Nintendo. The game was released in Japan on September 13, 2008, in North America on March 22, 2009, in Australia on May 14, 2009, in Europe on May 22, 2009, and in Korea on July 2, 2009. Like previous third versions, the region and starting area remain the same as in previously released paired versions; in Platinum, the player begins his or her journey from Twinleaf Town and travels across all of Sinnoh. Plot When the game begins, the player is watching a newscast about Professor Rowan's return to Sinnoh. Just then, the player's best friend runs in, and the two head for Route 201 to get a Pokémon from Professor Rowan. However, Rowan sees them and reprimands them for endangering themselves. His assistant ( or , depending on the player's gender) comes along, and Rowan lets the player and Barry each choose among a Turtwig, Piplup, or Chimchar. After choosing, Barry, who later becomes the rival, challenges the player to a battle, having picked the Pokémon with the type advantage over the player's choice. After the battle, the two head to Lake Verity, where they meet Cyrus. Back in Twinleaf Town the player's mother gives him or her a pair of Running Shoes before the player leaves for Sandgem Town. The professor gives the player a Pokédex and the player then sets off to explore Sinnoh and defeat the Gym Leaders in order to advance further in the plot, challenge the Elite Four, and become the of Sinnoh. During the course of the game, there are many conflicts with the evil Team Galactic and its leader, Cyrus. When the power of and , summoned by Cyrus, begins to overwhelm Sinnoh, , and appear and drags Cyrus down into the Distortion World. After facing off against Cyrus, the player is then forced into a battle with Giratina. After the battle Cyrus, disappears, and the player heads to Sunnyshore City to take on the final gym leader, Volkner. Jasmine, whom the player meets there, gives HM07 after the gym battle, and the player heads to Victory Road, and after the final.battle against the friend and rival, faces the Elite Four, Aaron, Bertha, Flint, and Lucian. After which, the player faces Cynthia the champion. After the player defeats the Elite Four, there are further activities to pursue. These mainly concern the capture of previously unavailable Pokémon, extra features such as the Poké Radar, exploration of previously inaccessible places such as the Fight, Survival, and Resort Areas and the perfection of battle skills in the . At the survival Zone, the player will help Looker finish off Team Galactic by arresting Charon. Blurb Another world has emerged in the Sinnoh region... ...A world where time and space are altered! Catch, train, and battle your favorite Pokémon, and discover ancient, mythical Pokémon in this exciting new adventure! Changes from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Gameplay * The Wi-Fi area has been enhanced with the Wi-Fi Plaza, which supports up to 20 people at a time. The new area seems to focus exclusively on mini-games, which include '' Wobbuffet Pop'', where players hit a , Mime Jr. Top, where players can balance on a ball and Swalot Plop where players throw Berries at a machine. * There is a new Key Item called the Vs. Recorder (given by Looker when the player first meets him in Jubilife City), which allows players to record battles in and Wi-Fi, and share the records with other players at the Global Terminal. Players can also take pictures of their PC boxes and share them with other players in a similar fashion. * The Global Trade System has incorporated an e-mail system that allows players to be notified of completed trades. Notification messages are sent to the player's e-mail account, which can be viewed through the player's PC, mobile phone, or Wii system. ** In non-Japanese versions, however, the system was downgraded to Wii messaging only. Thus, in these versions, notification messages are sent and must be viewed through the Wii's Message Board. * The Sinnoh starters and their evolutions are now allowed in an expanded Amity Square, making a total of 20 Pokémon allowed in the Square. * Over local wireless, there is a new feature called Spin Trade where the player and their friends can put their Pokémon Eggs in and randomly swap. Trainers that obtain Eggs that land on the Bonus Area, the spotted ones, get a Berry too. * is now located inside the Solaceon Ruins instead of the Great Marsh. * The player now receives from Riley on Iron Island instead of in the Lost Tower. * Strength is no longer needed to access Wayward Cave's Hidden Area. * The player can now challenge other Trainers in certain Pokémon Centers. The Trainer(s) are located in front of the desk. These Trainers change location every day. * During a when the opponent Trainer is about to send out his (or her) next Pokémon the message has changed from "Will change Pokémon?" in all games up to Diamond and Pearl to "Will you switch your Pokémon?". This was kept in subsequent core series games. * In addition to the Move Tutors in Diamond and Pearl, three new Move Tutors are added, in Snowpoint City, on and in the Survival Area. * The of was changed back to 60. * The game's speed with some features is faster compared to Diamond and Pearl, particularly while and during s. However, the player still walks slower than in Generation III. The of Platinum remains 30 frames per second (FPS). * Poffins can be made with other players via Wi-Fi. * A man in the Veilstone Game Corner's Prize Exchange House can tell the player the type of their Pokémon has, and a man in the is able to judge the Individual values of the player Pokémon. * The price of the Accessories at Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop in Floaroma Town has been reduced. * European versions of the game are no longer able to play slot machines. These versions of the game replace slot machines with game machines, a machine that simply gives coins to the player with little interactivity. This is the result of changes in the classification standards at European Pokemon Platinum's missing Game Corner explained | GamesRadar. * As in Generations II and III, it is possible to ride a Bicycle in gatehouses separating cities or towns and routes, something that was not possible in Diamond and Pearl. * When the player uses his or her radar while in the Underground, it takes two seconds before another radar signal can be used. In Diamond and Pearl, it only took one second. * The Lustrous and Adamant Orbs are no longer found on the Spear Pillar as in Diamond and Pearl, instead they must be found in a cave somewhere in the snowfields of Mt. Coronet which requires . To be able to catch Dialga and Palkia, the player must have obtained the items in that cave and must have faced Giratina, whether it was caught or not. Then the player can go up Mt. Coronet to where Giratina took the player and Cyrus in to the Distortion World. * If a or Mythical Pokémon is not , it will reappear after defeating the Elite Four. * The level progression of the average opponent's Pokémon has been increased. An example of this is that in Diamond and Pearl, Barry's starter Pokémon in the battle at Pastoria City is at level 28. In Platinum, it is at level 36. Almost every Trainer's roster in the game has had their levels increased by at least one. However, the Elite Four's Pokémon have been lowered by four levels the first time the player faces them. * In locations where certain unevolved Pokémon can be found (like on and Stark Mountain), they are near the levels of the rest of the Pokémon in the area, whereas in Diamond and Pearl they were usually in the high 10s or low 20s. Obtainable Pokémon * 59 more Pokémon have been added to the Sinnoh Pokédex to give it a grand total of 210 entries, with all non-Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV now included, along with their pre-evolved forms and several other Pokémon. The added Pokémon, such as and , are now available prior to the Elite Four challenge. * Giratina has received a new Forme known as the Origin Forme, with its previous Forme named the Altered Forme. Giratina will appear in Origin Forme while in the Distortion World, and in Altered Forme outside. A Griseous Orb is required to transform it to its Origin Forme outside of the Distortion World. ** The Ability of Origin Forme is and its base stats mirror those of Altered Forme, with the offensive stats switched with their respective defensive stats. * 's new Forme is called Sky Forme and takes on a canine appearance. Its Ability is and the Forme is focused on and . It is able to learn new moves like , and . ** Shaymin is able to change between its two forms via the use of the Gracidea. Its Sky Forme will revert to Land Forme at night, if Shaymin is , or when deposited into the PC. * has new forms as well. Each of the five forms is a Rotom that has possessed an electrical appliance. Despite having visual characteristics of other types, the five forms share the original Rotom's and types; however, their base stats are significantly higher. They also share the original Rotom's Ability of . The item to unlock these Pokémon in the game, the , is an event-only item. As these Pokémon are not normally available in this game, they were therefore banned from official tournaments until the release of HeartGold and SoulSilver which allowed Rotom to transform without the requirement of an event-only item. * , and can be caught at level 30 with the help of an event that has been distributed in Nintendo events. * is now found at level 1, making it the lowest-level non-glitch wild Pokémon in any game along with , as well as the lowest-level non-glitch Legendary in any game. * The Legendary birds can be found as roaming Pokémon after the National Pokédex is obtained. They roam Sinnoh much like and do. The player has to talk to Professor Oak in Eterna City to trigger their appearance. They are all found at level 60. * and appear on the Spear Pillar one at a time after the player has spoken with Cynthia's grandmother in Celestic Town, and obtained the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs in Mt. Coronet. * Cynthia now gives the player a Pokémon Egg containing after the player has defeated Team Galactic at the Team Galactic Eterna Building, replacing the Egg previously obtainable in Hearthome City. * Bebe now gives the player an before the player receives the National Pokédex; Eevee can now be obtained from the first time the player arrives in Hearthome City. It is at level 20. * A man in Veilstone City gives the player a level 25 as a gift. * , while still uncatchable in-game, is now required to obtain the National Pokédex. It can be added to the Sinnoh Pokédex from finding its picture in a book in the . Areas * Much like , a new takes the place of the . It has the , , Battle Castle, Battle Arcade and Battle Hall as venues. * Twinleaf Town and nearby routes now have snow patches. ** This and other things provide evidence that this version takes place in winter, as opposed to which do not have a definite season. * Jubilife City has been refurbished with new pathways and some buildings have animated roof lights. * The Global Trade Station in Jubilife City has been redesigned and now includes a bigger global terminal. It has been renamed as the Global Terminal. * Oreburgh Mine now has twin coal transporters starting from the entrance and ending at the entrance to the last section of the mine and are now moving. * An arch now represents the entrances to Floaroma Town. * The trees in the Eterna Forest, as well as Fullmoon Island and Newmoon Island, cast shadows that cover the ground. * Eterna City has been refurbished with new foliage and pathways. Also the Team Galactic Eterna Building has had a complete redesign, inside and out. It now contains a secret room where Rotom can switch between its forms. * Cycling Road has been redesigned and now has tunnel-like shelters in the middle of the Cycle Route, as well as lights along the sides of it. * Hearthome City has been refurbished with new pathways. * Amity Square has been completely remodeled. It now includes a small pond, more paths and more upper levels. The old buildings that previously inhabited Amity Square now contain Warp Panels which transport the player to the other old buildings within Amity Square. * Lost Tower has had its color scheme changed and now has fog on three of its five floors, which can be cleared by . * Solaceon Town's houses have been remodeled and the Pokémon Day Care now has a trough filled with water and tent-like shelters. * Veilstone City has been refurbished with new pathways. The Galactic Veilstone Building has been redesigned, inside and out. The Veilstone Department Store now has a basement, in which Poffins can be sold and bought. Berries and Lava Cookies can be bought as well. * The Hotel Grand Lake has been refurbished with new pathways. * Pastoria City's houses have been remodeled and now also includes a board with a on it which is located in front of the Great Marsh. Occasionally, if the player stands behind the Croagunk Wall with the player's head sticking out of it, a wild Croagunk will come, but it will just cry and walk into the Great Marsh building. * The Great Marsh has had its color scheme changed and has also had foliage changed and added. * Celestic Town's houses have been remodeled. * Canalave City has been refurbished with new pathways and its houses and library have also been remodeled. * The player now needs to use to reach Lake Acuity. * The area of water to the south of Snowpoint City where the player can get a boat to the Battle Zone now contains a small amount of icebergs. These can also be seen in the ocean when the boat is crossing to the Battle Zone. The boat has also been redesigned, most likely due to the icebergs in the sea. * The back area of Spear Pillar has been slightly redesigned to allow more room for the Creation trio when they appear. * Sunyshore City has been refurbished with new pathways and its houses have been remodeled. * The entrance and exit of have become wider, having a Poké Ball at the center of the arch. * The Battle Zone is now warmer, and palm trees can be found there. * Stark Mountain now has more features evocative of a , such as crags and pits of lava. * The is surrounded by golden railings. Storyline * The story seen on TV at the start of the game is now about Professor Rowan having just returned from a trip to Kanto. * The player meets Professor Rowan and the opposite gender character earlier, and obtains his or her starter Pokémon on . ** Instead of being attacked by at Verity Lakefront, the player and his/her rival are attempting to reach Sandgem Town through tall grass when the Professor stops them and offers them a starter. * The first battle is against the player's rival, who, as always, has chosen the starter Pokémon which has a type advantage against the player's. * The player and the rival now encounter Cyrus at Lake Verity at the start of the game. The player can also meet Cyrus at different venues such as the Eterna City statue. * Both and appear on the Spear Pillar. , the mascot of Platinum, then phases into the world in front of Cyrus. * A new area known as the Distortion World is playable. It has floor-like sections floating at ninety-degree angles from each other, creating an effect similar to the art of . It disobeys the , making things like ing down a waterfall going up possible. The camera angle switches between perspective and isometric views to suit the angle of the player. It also has moving platforms with jumpable gaps between them. Giratina, when here, will be in its Origin Forme and is also the only wild Pokémon located here. * Two new characters to the main storyline were added. One is Charon, a professor and Commander of Team Galactic, and the other is a police officer spying on Team Galactic, using the codename "Looker". * A Tag Battle between the player and his or her against and Volkner takes place at the entrance to the when the player first arrives there. * Team Galactic's plans to re-create the world have changed slightly. The layouts of their HQs, such as the one in Eterna, have been changed. Team Galactic now utilizes more resources in order to reach their goal, as well as explaining why, in-game, such as the power from the Valley Windworks, as well as planting a bomb on the Great Marsh for attention in order to allow more people to realize what they're trying to do. Team Galactic also has a fourth commander who appears throughout the game, but does not take on a significant role until after the main story events. * Some of the Gym Leaders have been reordered: Fantina is now the third Gym Leader, Maylene is the fourth and Crasher Wake is the fifth. The appearance of players' Gym Badge case stays the same. * / no longer gives the player the or the Vs. Seeker near the junction; instead he/she meets the player at the entrance to Mt. Coronet. * Team Galactic appears in Stark Mountain under the command of Charon, who seeks to use the destructive power of the volcano to extort money from the people of Sinnoh. The player, with help from Buck, must defeat them. During this event, Mars and Jupiter quit Team Galactic because Charon does not share the same ideals as ex-boss Cyrus. Ultimately, Charon and his two accompanying grunts are apprehended by Looker and two policemen. * After the aforementioned event, the player is able to challenge all the Gym Leaders of Sinnoh to rematches in the Battleground. The player's Tag Battle partners from throughout the game (Cheryl, Buck, Marley, Mira, and Riley) are also able to be challenged in this place. Each of the 13 characters has a team of five Pokémon, whose levels are between 61 and 65 (except for Maylene, whose team instead ranges from level 62 to 66). * The increase their Pokémon's levels after the player has completed the Stark Mountain event. Their levels are now between 65 and 78. * When one finishes the Stark Mountain quest, instead of the rival appearing at the Fight Area on weekends, he now appears at the Survival Area in front of the Battleground. During the first battle, the levels of the Pokémon in his party range from 59-65, second battle 69-75, and third and beyond 79-85. In these last battles, he was the Trainer with the highest-leveled Pokémon in all core series games, until 's remade team in . * When first visiting the Resort Area, the player receives a Villa. Inside on a table is a catalog that lists items that can be purchased to furnish the house in the same manner as decorating a secret base. The player will be visited by NPCs such as the Sinnoh Gym Leaders, the player's mother, Professor Rowan, and the rival. Graphics * , , and have different outfits designed for colder weather, as the entire Sinnoh region has changed in temperature. * The player's house now has wallpaper in their room. * The template for the level, , and name of Pokémon in battle is a dark gray instead of white, and its shape has changed. * The Pokétch has been redesigned. Players can now move up and down between apps instead of having to go through all of them to return to a previous one. * Some of the moves have been redesigned and have a different animation, such as and . * When Pokémon are sent out from their Poké Balls, their back sprites now animate much like their front sprites have since (i.e., multiple frames of animation in addition to the various distortions and filters already used). * Front sprites for and other Pokémon in the Sinnoh Pokédex have also changed. Certain Pokémon not in the Sinnoh Pokédex, like , also received a change in sprites. The sprites are still used when the player dresses up the Pokémon either in s or in the Jubilife TV station. * When battling certain s such as Gym Leaders, Frontier Brains and , the Trainers' sprites are now animated to move in the same manner as Pokémon. * Some Trainers now use Seals when sending out some of their Pokémon. * The , , and Veilstone Gyms have all had complete redesigns in the interior. * Closeups of Gym Leaders, just before a battle, have been changed from enlarged sprites to higher-quality drawings and the terms VS; the Frontier Brains also have this feature. The Elite Four have this as well, but the animation includes the player on the left side of the "VS." and the Elite Four member on the right side. * The rooms where the player battle the have been redesigned. now has logs and foliage in his room. Bertha now has rocks in her room. now has lava pits in his room. Lucian's room has only had minor changes to now include four large lights or glowing orbs on the floor. Cynthia's room has changed its color scheme and the lift leading up to the Hall of Fame is now partially contained. The Pokémon Center at the Elite Four has also been redesigned. * When entering new areas, the location "labels" on the top-left corner have been redesigned, much like they were between and . * All Gyms now only have Pokémon of their type specialty. * and are now featured when entering Wi-Fi. * The Pal Pad has been given a new design. * The game director at Hotel Grand Lake now has an overhead sprite of his own. The Diploma also was redesigned. * When the player starts the battle with the Giratina in the Distortion World, instead of displaying "A wild GIRATINA appeared!", it displays "The Distortion World's GIRATINA appeared!". It is referred to as "the wild GIRATINA" in other instances, such as attacking, however. * The trees in West Sinnoh have sharper angles and a point at the top, compared to rounded branches and a rounded top in Diamond and Pearl, and are also slightly darker. The trees in East Sinnoh are also slightly darker, but are now a completely different hue than the trees in West Sinnoh, and are more rounded than in Diamond and Pearl, while the Battle Zone has completely new trees altogether. * The battle menu was redesigned. * When Spiritomb appears in the wild or comes out of a Trainer's Poké Ball, the Odd Keystone is seen for a few seconds in its battle animation. Sound * Giratina's cry will be heard when "Start" or "A" are pressed at the title screen, unlike in which just play a snippet of the title theme's melody. It shares this trait with some other games. * The Mystery Gift theme has changed from a rendition of the Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Versions theme to a new theme. Missing Pokémon These Pokémon are unavailable in Platinum. To be obtained they must be traded from the other games of Generation IV or imported from a game from Generation III. |} Reception Gaming magazine gave Pokémon Platinum a score of 36 out of 40. gave the game a "Great" score with an 8.8 out of 10 stating that, "Yes, it's still good. Even two years later."Pokémon Platinum Review - IGN It holds a rating of 83.33% on , based on 36 reviews.Pokémon Platinum Version for DS - GameRankings Sales In the fiscal year of its release, it sold 3.75 million units.Nintendo Co., Ltd. - Financial Results Briefing for Fiscal Year Ended March 2009 As of March 31, 2010, Pokémon Platinum has sold 7.06 million copies worldwide.Nintendo Co., Ltd. - Financial Results Briefing for Fiscal Year Ended March 2010 Japanese sales Pokémon Platinum sold 963,273 units on its first week on the Japanese market, with a of 90.72%. By December 29, 2013, the end of its 277th week, it had sold 2,626,618 copies. Compatibility The game can connect automatically to and once players have access to a Pokémon Center. It can also connect to Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia and obtain Pokémon received from Ranger Net Special Missions. It retains the same compatibility with Generation III games and Pokémon Battle Revolution as its predecessors, but My Pokémon Ranch requires a Japan-only update to work with Platinum. Pokémon Battle Revolution also wasn't programmed to be compatible with Platinum, so new formes will not appear. Like Diamond and Pearl, the issue with Korean characters remains: non-Korean versions of Generation IV games did not include a way to view Korean characters, and therefore Korean versions of any Generation IV game can't normally trade with any non-Korean game. If a Pokémon with a Korean name or Korean Trainer name was somehow traded to a non-Korean game, the data for their name would be converted to something else. In Diamond and Pearl, empty spaces were used in lieu of Korean characters. However, Platinum—and subsequently HeartGold and SoulSilver—show dashes instead; this is likely to prevent any issues that may come from a completely blank name. Staff Music The soundtrack contains all of the background music used in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl (the basis for a majority of the music in Pokémon Platinum). However, the soundtrack does not include the remastered title theme music from or the other unused music, all of which are present in the internal data of Diamond and Pearl, as well as Platinum. Several music tracks exclusive to Platinum went officially unreleased until 2012, when they were included with the official soundtrack of . These Platinum-exclusive tracks comprise tracks 17-48 of Disc 4 of the soundtrack. Gallery Platinum Logo.png|Japanese logo Platinum-logo.png|English logo Platinum-logoK.png|Korean logo Beta elements Errors * Normally, when the player picks up an item on the ground, it disappears and the message saying "Player received a(n)/the item" displays. However, when the player approaches the Poké Ball containing the , it displays " received a Griseous Orb!" before it disappears. This mistake was corrected in the localizations. This oversight also occurs in the Turnback Cave with the item in the last room by the portal in every release of the game. Trivia * The instruction manual included with the game claims there are 493 Pokémon to be discovered. However, the game was released before , the 493rd Pokémon, was officially revealed. * This is the first game where the player can battle an NPC in a Pokémon Center. * Platinum removed the "©(publishing year) GAME FREAK inc." notice present on the title screen in Diamond and Pearl and preceding games, instead having a notice saying "Developed by " similar to the notices found on the title screens of recent games developed by . * This is the only solitary core series version to be released in South Korea. * This is the most recent solitary core series version to be released. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja= |fr_ca=Pokémon Platinum Version, Version Platinum de Pokémon |fr_eu=Pokémon Version Platine |de=Pokémon Platin-Edition |it=Pokémon Versione Platino |ko= |es=Pokémon Edición Platino}} See also * External links * Official PDF-file instruction manual for Pokémon Platinum Version (English) References Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Pokémon Platinum Category:Upper versions de:Pokémon Platin-Edition es:Pokémon Platino fr:Pokémon Version Platine it:Pokémon Platino ja:ポケットモンスター プラチナ zh:精靈寶可夢 白金